Can't someone save me?
by MegsForEVA1
Summary: Megamind is debressed and sort of burned out so he decides to put in order one last dramatic Grand kidnapping which will change all their lives
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! This is my first fanfic ever and I really hope you would leave me some reviews and feedback how to develop better writer etc. I'm sure there's some problems with language and grammar 'cause english not my native language but I hope my text is understandable.  
_

 _This story was inspired by these songs:_

 _Coldplay - Viva la Vida_

 _Evanescence - My Immortal_

 _..._

Megamind was sitting in front of his workbench and thinking furiously, tapping his pen against the surface of the table. It had been weeks since he had last time kidnapped Roxanne Ritchi and to be honest he hadn't any idea when there would be the next time.

The last couple months he had felt more blue than ever before in his entire life. He had thought all kinds of occurrences in his life but especially last seven years, the period when the kidnappings had started to these days. It all had started to appear for him in a new light and that wasn't a good light. The more he had thought those years to more it started to show there wasn't a point in his actions, had there ever been? All those encounters followed everytime the same scheme; abduct Miss Ritchi, tie her in the chair, reveal your new brilliant evil plan how to destroy her dumbass boyfriend, have some witty banter with her and try to make her scream, call Metro Man and try to defeat him with your new weapon, screw up and get hauled back to the jail by him, escape from the prison and start to plot a new evil scheme..

Yes, it was always like that, every time, but the worst thing was that he always lose, always. So, what was the point to continue? He let out a deep sigh, furrowed his brow and let the pencil drop from his hand.

"What's the point?" He muttered quietly. He couldn't deny Roxanne was one reason why he had kept on going this game so long time. These encounters were his only chance to see her, to say something to her, to touch her skin briefly when tying her wrists and ankles. He couldn't deny he liked that woman from her appearance to her quick-witted attitude. He liked how she dedicated to her work and all other things. He was secretly impressed by her nosy reporter skills although he would never ever let her know that. He really liked Roxanne. She was a perfect little package. She was fantastic, fascinating and unique lady. The girl of his dreams.. And then there was that Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes her beloved boyfriend who always saved the day, kicked his ass and flashed that oversize smile of his all over the place and everybody was cheering.. "Stupid Mr. Perfect hair.."

"Sir?" Said the careful voice behind him and he jumped a little in his black leather chair letting out a little scream while falling from his deep thoughtful mind and turning the chair around.

"Minion! Stop sneaking around and scaring me!" He snapped panting a little bit and holding a right hand on top of his chest trying to calm down the wild heartbeat. "What do you want?"

"I just.. Is everything all right?" The fish continued with a small tentative voice, touching his metallic fingertips nervously. "It's been awhile from last kidnapping. It just isn't your style to prolong encounters this much.. Is there something I should know?" Minion stared Megamind his eyes full of worry and anxiety.

 _'Oh crap'_ Megamind thought quietly. Of course he should have realize that Minion would notice that everything wasn't all right. He had been so withdrawn and wasn't creating, sketching, building or planning like usually. In fact he hadn't invented anything new in weeks or hadn't furiously written his scenarios down and hanging up to his idea cloud. What should he do? He didn't want to make him worry but he also didn't want to lie to him. He was his best friend. His only friend. His companion who take good care of him. He wasn't sure he could have made it so far without him. It wasn't helping that Minion was staring at him with those big sad brown eyes full of urge to know what was going on in his master's big blue head.

"I'm sorry Minion, I just.. I got scared." He apologized humbly, a little hint of melancholy in his voice.

That wasn't natural for Megamind to apologize without any arguments or excuses. Everything really wasn't okay. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have approach you without giving any sign." Minion said, even he know his metallic gorilla body suit could keep such a loud voice only a deaf couldn't hear it.

"What's wrong Sir?" he asked again with a gentle voice and pleading eyes, smiling sincerely.

 _'Ok, he wouldn't give up until he get some kind of answer.'_ Megamind pondered and started to formulate a reply in his large brain. Minion was his best friend however so why he couldn't tell the truth?

"Minion, I'm got so bored in these kidnappings.. They're always so similar.. I.. I just don't see any point to continue those episodes.. I'm so tired of planning these encounters because I.. I never win." His last sentence was barely a whisper and he turned his chair slowly back towards the table like it was before Minion came to disturb his pitiful thoughts. Megamind was wrong when he thought revealing his deepest sentiments would help him feel better. He was so wrong, he felt much worse. The rock wasn't fell from his heart. He felt so miserable. He felt he was nothing. He was so tired of everything.

"Maybe we could figure out some new plan how to destroy Metro Man without Miss Ritchi. Something bigger and evil with explosives and spikes?" Minion tried to cheer his boss up with enthusiastic and gleeful attitude of his.

Megamind heard only one sentence _'Without Miss Ritchi..'_ If there wasn't kidnappings there wouldn't be Roxanne. The only point of these encounters was to see her. If he quit kidnappings his only chance to see her was on TV or public events in the city which he would try to ruin. He didn't know what to do. He felt he could find some hole, crawl there and start to wait death. He was trapped.

When Minion noticed his boss wasn't reacting he added "Or maybe we could arrange one last grand kidnapping. Everyone would recall it. After that we could focus on new plans how to destroy Metro Man."

When he said that Megamind's face brighten up and a smile crept in his features. _'That's it. That's the answer'_ he thought. He would put in order one last kidnapping. It would be shocking, dramatic and memorable. Such a presentation.

"Minion, you fantastic fish you!" he cried out and jumped in fish's lap with a smooth movement. "What would I do without you?" he grinned and pushed his forehead against the glass dome of his lifelong friend.

Minion hold him against his furry gorilla body being careful not to hurt him fragile little body. "Anything for you Sir." he said quietly staring at Megamind's amazing wide green eyes with his brown ones. "Anything for you."

Hugging him one last time Megamind jumped back to ground and returned to his workbench, starting scheming furiously the last one grand kidnapping.

Minion was happy his master was cheerful again and acted more normal than before. He left Sir planning and continued household works he had started before. If he had known what would be Megamind's role in the last kidnapping he wouldn't be so cheerful.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxanne opened her front door and stepped into feeling exhausted after long work day. She had a slight headache and she felt like her feet were killing her because she had decided to walk to home instead of taking rideshare with her annoying redheaded cameraman Hal.

It was over one month ago when Megamind has last time kidnapped her and 'cause he and Metro Man weren't bustling around her lately Hal was noticed his chance to try to wooing her. Roxanne didn't know how long she would handle it trying nicely to refuse his date requests he proposed almost daily. Really, the man was either really tenacious or such a retard bonehead.

Roxanne kicked off her black pumps, headed to refrigerator, took a can of ice tea and walked to her living room and flopped on the couch.

It had been very rushed month in her work so she hadn't had time to really think missing of usually weekly kidnappings. One reason was that normally her boss gave her day off from work when she had been kidnapped or postponed the deadline of her progress work. She liked her work and was very dedicated to but these privileges had given her more own time like going to shopping or getting a manicure or concentrate on an interesting book she was reading. Yes, Roxanne found these privileges very important in her life but when there wasn't kidnappings there wasn't either those.

'Where was Megamind?' she thought quietly sipping her drink. Usually if there wasn't kidnappings there was some other attempts from him trying to take over the city but during last month there was nothing. It seemed like ground had swallowed him up. Last piece of news of him was when he escaped from the jail soon after last kidnapping so she knew he wasn't there. 'Was he okay? Did he get wounded worse than she thought last time with that stupid Evil Drill of his filled with spikes?' Oh why he had to place those spikes everywhere from his suit to all his stuff? 'Was he sick? Maybe there wasn't medication for him because he was an alien. Was he even alive?'

It had never occurred to her before that she would be worry about him or even miss him. But there she was, Roxanne Ritchi, the nosiest reporter of them all missing her kidnapper. Maybe she had Stockholm syndrome, no normal people would be missing someone who kidnapped her regularly, threated her and pointed various dangerous guns in her face. But in the deepest part inside of her Roxanne knew Megamind would never hurt her on purpose. He was always so respectful towards her. He never touch her without permission or take advantage of her. He had even problems to figure out where to put his eyes if her skirt rose or blouse lowered little too much during those kidnapping not to mention hint blush creeping on his features from cheeks to ear tips.

Yeah, that was her kidnapper who proclaimed being evil, criminally gifted genius and master of all villainy..

Roxanne thought fresh air would solve her mind so she decided to move to balcony. She opened the glass door and felt how the cosy spring wind hit in her face hearing noise of the traffic emanating from below. She reached to the railing, put the ice tea can on top of it and took a glance over the city.

'He was somewhere there' she thought staring off into the distance. She wished to know where he lived and didn't notice a shadow that has appeared above her.

"Hey" said a low baritone voice and she winced and snapped her glance toward it.

There was Metro Man floating in the air and with a light and smooth movement he landed to sit down on the railing next to her.

"Oh, hey Wayne" she said using his civilian name. She was little disappointed finding out it was Metro Man instead of Megamind. Also Wayne noticed that in her voice.

"What's wrong Roxy? Not happy seeing me?" He asked with a toothy grin and a macho attitude of his.

"Oh no, nothing like that. It's always nice to see you. I just.. I supposed you were someone else.." She hurried saying, brushing the bangs out of her face behind her ear with a nervous gesture.

"Really Roxy? I mean we're very high up, it's not safe to everyone approach you in these heights. Except for me and.." He shut his mouth up when realization hit him "little blue buddy?" He ended his sentence watching Roxanne under furrowed brow. "You thought I was him, didn't you?"

Roxanne let out a sigh. "Yeah, I just.. It's been a long time from last kidnapping and haven't heard anything about him. I'm just wondering is he okay. This really isn't his style, you know what I mean?" Roxanne tried to explain waving her hands in the air.

"Yeah. I have also wondered what he's up to." Wayne muttered crossing his hands below his chin and stared on forward.

They were like this for a moment when Roxanne realized something. Wayne knows where Megamind lives. He would go there and check everything was all right. Maybe he would take her with him..

"Wayne, you know where he lives." Roxanne snapped suddenly turning her gaze on him. Wayne jerked from his thoughtful state.

"Would you go and check he's fine? Or maybe I could come with you and we go together?" She continued before Wayne had time to answer her first question.

"Oh-oh-oh wait a little Roxy. Yeah I know where he lives but it would be very rude to trespass his home without an invite. Besides he wants to his Lair location stay in secret so I can't take you there. It's a secret between us I have promised to keep. Even he's my enemy I respect his privacy." He told waving one hand between them with "You know what I mean?" gesture.

'Oh, that was such a hero speech.' Roxanne had always known Wayne was a loyal guy but this was new for her. She didn't know that there was that kind of bond of loyalty between two men who seemed to hate each other to the bone. The one trying to kill the other and take over the city and the other trying to save the city and its citizens from the first one tricks. Now it seemed there was more between those two rivals than just a stupid banters and showy fights they put in order constantly by Megamind.

Or had put in order. Now the other man was mystically lost and no one seemed to know anything about him. Roxanne tried plead to Wayne one last time.

"Wayne, please. Could you just check he's fine? You don't have to trespass his Lair, just use your X-ray vision. Please?" Roxanne said prolonging the last word and staring at him with sorrowful blue eyes. "Please?"

"Oh fine." Wayne softened when he saw her sad face and threw his hands in the air. "I go and check him. After all it seems to be very peaceful evening in the city. I call you later."

"Thanks Wayne." She said relieving when Metro Man leaped from the railing and headed through the evening sky.

She finished her drink and returned back to the inside waiting for Metro Man's call.

…

Metro Man arrived to the abandoned warehouse which locates on an outskirts. He dropped quietly on the roof of the warehouse and set on his super hearing.

There was a several buzzing sounds from his inventions and machines, Minion singing joyously somewhere in the Lair and then he heard low gently whisper voices drifting almost below him. He focused his hearing and continued listening.

"Who's daddy's little monster? You are, yes you are." He hummed for someone or something. This was the way how the people talk to their pets but Megamind didn't have pets. Minion was a fish but he wasn't talking to him right now and it was obviously sure Minion was much more to him than just a pet.

"You don't know how great part you will have in my next plan my beauty. You're the one who will put an end to this endless farce we have played all these years. You're the most important weapon I will ever use." He confessed bitterly to his companion Metro Man didn't know.

Who was this 'most important weapon ever' Megamind was babbling to? Metro Man pondered. He knew he had promised to honour Megamind's privacy but curiosity was taking over him. Maybe he could just check quickly with his X-ray vision. It shouldn't harm anyone. Moreover it could be something illegal and then he had rightness to do it.

So Metro Man put his index and middle fingers to his right temple and stared through the roof.

The vision wasn't as clear as usually. It seemed Megamind had covered the roof from inside with something which blocked the sight. Maybe he had assumed Metro Man wouldn't keep his promise and wanted to play it safe. Despite that Metro Man could see a blurry characted he assumed was Megamind. He was sitting in front of some kind of box which lied on the table and draw his right gloved index finger gently across its surface keeping on his soothing voice.

Metro Man finished staring and decided he had heard and saw enough. Quietly he left the warehouse and headed to home. It seemed Megamind has some alive and dangerous creature or creatures he was up to use in the next kidnapping.

When he was at the destination he picked up the phone and chose Roxanne's number. It alerted couple times until she answered.

"Hey Roxanne! I just wanted to report that he's fine. Yeah, he has planned a new kidnapping all the time. Yes. I just want you to know he has some living things he's intend to use next time. I don't know what they are but I'm sure we will find it out very soon."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful morning in Metro City, the sun was shining and birds were chirping. Everyone looked happy.

Or almost everyone. In her apartment Roxanne was drinking her third cup of morning coffee. She really needed caffeine. It had been a very restless night, she had rolled on her bed and slept short periods, Wayne's last night phone call repeating itself over and over again in her head.

' _What's Megamind up to? What are those creatures Wayne was talking about? When will I see this super genius again? I miss him.. No I'm not.. I won't.. But I do.. Why am I missing him? Am I..? No, I can't.. Do I like him?'_

This kind of questions were twirling in her head all night long till the sun came up and hinted it was time to start a new day.

Wearily she stood up and headed to the bathroom. Glance to mirror told she looked terrible. There was a large dark circles underneath her eyes, the skin looked dull and her hair was shaggy. It seemed she needed more time this morning to get herself ready than usually.

After washing her face with a cold water, extending the moisturizer and brushing her hair and teeth she went to the kitchen and turned on a coffee maker. Then she fetched the morning paper, poured the coffee into her "The Best Journalist" mug and sat down in front of her dining table scanning the paper.

There was nothing interesting _. 'Maybe it was 'cause there wasn't anything about Megamind.'_ Her mind told to her. She finished her third cup of coffee thinking she might have Stockholm syndrome.

She returned to her bedroom and opened the clothes closet. She picked up a black pen skirt, white blouse and blue woman's blazer _. 'Oh, I'm even wearing his colors'_ she pondered while studying her reflection in the mirror. _'That's not good Roxanne. Are you losing your mind?'_ She asked herself adding some make-up on her tired face. It was a miracle how much the eyeliner, blush and lip gloss were able to do. She stared at her reflection satisfied smile on her lips and then she glanced a clock.

Oh shit, she should hurry if she didn't want to be late from work. Quickly she gathered her keys, phone and a wallet into her purse and put on her black pumps.

She opened her front door and suddenly she realized she wouldn't make it.

There was Minion standing in front of her door Forget-Me-Spray can in his hand. "Terribly sorry Miss Ritchi" he apologized and then everything went black.

…

When Roxanne resuscitated she found she was sitting in a very familiar chair her hands tied behind her as were her ankles in front of her. It was like always but Roxanne noticed soon the awful smelly bag was missing. Instead her eyes were covered with a blindfold.

"She's awake, quick, places." She heard someone whispering.

Then the blindfold was unwrapped and she saw how the black, silky piece of fabric fell on her lap. She rose her gaze from it and there was Megamind sitting in front of her on his black leather chair smiling slyly to her.

"Miss Ritchi, we meet again."

He looked like he hadn't slept on weeks. Even his demeanor was more modest than usually. The ordinary bravado of his was missing. Roxanne had never seen him like this before.

"Forgot the bag in the laundry?" She asked wryly trying to pretend she was nonchalant.

"Missing it Miss Ritchi? I thought the blindfold would be more suitable for the Last Grand Kidnapping." He said still smiling to her but there was a hint of melancholy and bitterness in his voice. "Nice outfit, by the way." He smirked.

' _Outfit?'_ She took a look at herself and remembered she had picked his colors. She decided to act she didn't hear his last sentence and changed the subject

"The Last Grand Kidnapping?" She questioned rising her other eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Megamind's smile dropped. "That's the last one I will ever put in order. The final kidnapping ever.. You know?" He hissed quietly through his teeth staring at her threateningly. _'Why was she always like this? It's so hard to impress her.'_

Roxanne looked at him confused. What was he talking about it was the last one kidnapping ever? He had put in order those countless times. Why did he want to quit now? Then Roxanne remembered Wayne's phone call and the conversation about living things. Instinctively she tried to peek was there something behind his chair.

"What are you looking at?" He asked embarrassed looking at her questioningly.

"I just.. What's the weapon this time?" She asked a little more excited than she was meaning to. She made a mental facepalm immediately she said that.

Smile returned back on Megamind's face and he let out a little evil chuckle. "Eager aren't we?" He asked with a seductive voice wiggling his brow. _'Maybe I finally managed to do it!'_

This manner made Roxanne got butterflies in her stomach _'Oh god! Does he know how sexy he is when he acts and talks like this? How can he be so_ _expressive? Did I just considered he's sexy? Oh, I'm in trouble..'_ She thought watching him before her eyes talking and waving his hands trying to explain something.

She didn't hear. She had lost into his eyes. His big, wide and emerald eyes, staring at her, trying to say something..

"Miss Ritchi, is everything okay?"

Roxanne startled from her thoughts. "What? Yeah, sure, everything's fine. Everything's perfectly fine." She smiled at him warmly.

Megamind looked at her puzzled. Then he glanced Minion who was standing in front of the door. He shrugged and looked as puzzled as Megamind. _'Was there something wrong with the Forget-Me-Spray? Why is she behaving so strange?'_

"So, get ready to see my last shocking plan!" He exclaimed defiantly and pointed his index finger towards the ceiling. Then he hopped from his chair, went to the monitor desk and picked up something. Roxanne couldn't see what it was.

"Minion, you can go now." He told to fish who made a disbelief face. Megamind had never before asked him to leave during the kidnapping.

"But Sir..?" He tried to plead tentatively. He really wanted to see Sir's latest plan, he hadn't told anything about it to him. It must be something magnificent.

"Minion just go. I have to do this myself. Please?" He spoke softly but determinedly. And it was true, he really need to do this himself.

Minion opened the door slowly waiting his boss would change his mind but when Megamind didn't say anything he looked over his shoulder one last time eyes full of unbelief and shock before he left the room. Roxanne was surprised. _'What's going on?'_

When he was gone Megamind turned around and returned slowly to stand in front of Roxanne. There was a cable tie in his other hand and in the other was a..

' _A syringe?'_ Roxanne looked at him perplexed _. 'Was this his perception about The Last Grand Kidnapping? And why Minion wasn't allowed to be here'_ Roxanne was astonished. Telling the truth she was a little disappointed. But what he was up to? _'Was he going to.?'_ Oh no, Roxanne hated needles. What was this liquid inside of the syringe? He wouldn't dare to do it to her, or would he? He had never hurt her before but if this was the last kidnapping ever maybe he had changed the rules. He was a villain even Roxanne didn't want to believe it. Instinctively she turned her gaze away, closed her eyes and prepared to fell a sting.

It didn't come. Instead she heard a buckle opening and when she turned her gaze back to him she saw how he was undressing his glove from the left hand and after that he rolled up his sleeve.

Roxanne was confused. She had never seen so much his bare blue skin. It looked so smooth and soft.. _'How would it feel..?'_ She slightly shook her head and forced her mind back to this moment. _'What is he doing?'_

Megamind tightened the cable tie around his biceps _. 'He's using it as a tourniquet'_ Roxanne thought quietly. He removed the cover of the needle and grimaced when the needle penetrated his skin and a vein. Slowly he pushed the inside of the syringe into his vein.

"This is your idea of 'The Last Grand Kidnapping' you become a junkie?" She asked sarcastically. "What even was that stuff?"

"A snake poison" He said quietly, pulling the needle from his vein. His forearm started bleeding immediately when the needle left it but he didn't care. He cut the cable tie and rolled his sleeve back down hiding the blood stream and dressed the glove.

"Wh.. What?" Roxanne asked baffled. "You.. you're kiddin' me, right?" She laughed trying to coax him to confess he was kidding. _'He must be kidding!'_

But he wasn't laughing. Instead he glanced her sadly and sat down on his chair opposite her.

"But.. Megamind what're you..? Why?" She asked gaping at him shocked when the realization hit her. _'I can't believe what he's doing! He can't do this! This must be a trick!'_

He let out a deep sigh. _'Why is she acting like she doesn't know? Isn't it obvious? Well maybe I tell to her..'_ He glanced his watch checking how much he had time before the poison would do the trick and then he shared his story with her.

"Why Miss Ritchi? Why? Do you really want to know?" Roxanne nodded encouraging him to go on.

"Well, all my life I've been an outcast, outsider, the last one picked, the loser.. All my fucking life.." He raised his voice.

Roxanne startled, she hadn't heard him swearing before.

"Look at me. I'm a blue freak from another planet with a giant blue head" He pointed his index fingers towards his cranium. "Everyone has always reminded me about that since I was a child _'Why are you blue? Why your head is so big?'"_ he mimicked somebody from his past. "Everyone has always treated me like a piece of shit, all my life!" He was shouting.

Roxanne didn't know he was so uncertain of himself. He was always proclaiming how incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy he is. She was amazed.

"I spend my whole childhood in the prison, guess why?" He asked bitterly. "Because no one ever wanted to adopt a blue alien child and his fish."

Roxanne felt how her heart was breaking down _. 'He must have been a very cute baby. Cute babies don't belong in jail were they blue or not!'_

"When I went to shool I was excited to made a new friends but no. They thought it was right to bully me because I was different. They threw me with those fucking dodgeballs every single day. And they told me I deserved it, even the teacher thought it was OK 'cause I wasn't like the others." He closed his eyes and it seemed he tried to reassure his nerves recalling the painful memories, inhaling and exhaling deeply couple times.

"In high shool the other students went play football or hanging around in a café with their friends after shool but not me, guess why? Because I didn't have friends. No one never wanted to be my friend. Everyone just pushed, kicked and laughed to me." He confessed staring at the floor.

Roxanne felt pure rage. _'How could people be so cruel, even his teacher!? He was a helpless kid. He has suffered so much..'_

"The prison bus picked me up every day and the guards chained me in front of the shool also pushing and kickin' me. Sometimes they used tasers if I didn't do immediately what they were saying. It felt like they tried to tell to whole shool it was fine to treat me like I was a monster who could attack anytime and needed the punishment." He had become paler and his skin looked sweaty while he was telling his story. He had tried not to lose his temper 'cause he know it would make the poison affect faster but he couldn't help it the old memories had made him bloodthirsty.

Roxanne's eyes were filled with tears. Usually she would correct his mispronouncing and blame him 'cause he couldn't pronounce such a simple word as _school,_ but not this time _._ She was speechless.

"I have only Minion who really cares about me, has ever care. He's my only friend. No one has never bothered to ask how am I? No one has never thought I'm a feeling and living individual. Everyone hopes I wasn't born. All these last years I have wished it could change. I thought I would earn some respect if I become a super villain but no. People are screaming and running away. And then there's your awesome boyfriend who always beat me. I just.. I can't stand it anymore!" He pushed his head to his hands.

Roxanne was baffled. _'Does he really think I'm with Wayne?'_ The thought made her shiver.

"I always thought being a super villain is my destiny. I was so wrong." He sighed. "My destiny has always been to be a blue, unlovable loser. Now and forever. I have accepted it. It's my time to make a favor to the world. Soon I won't exist anymore and everybody will be happy. That's the one and only thing I can ever do right." He was gasping. It seemed the poison had started to affect.

Roxanne didn't know what to say. She was shaken to hear what he had gone through, his story was so painful. She wished her hands were free so she could wrap him in her arms. "I'm your friend Megamind." She whispered.

"No you're not." He snapped. "You don't know anything about me what friends usually do like what's my favorite movie or food or band or what I like to do in my spare time. We have never spent time together playing Scrabble or some other stupid things.. But what am I supposed to know.." He said bitterly.

He was right. Roxanne didn't know what does he liked or preferred. She regretted she had always played her role like she didn't care even she liked him and secretly enjoyed these encounters. Why she had been so stupid, so blind she didn't notice he yearned for accept, wished someone would notice him. Why she had been so impolite never asked how was he? Why she had always been so rude, judging him and his inventions when he desperately tried to impress her. Why she hadn't told how much he means to her? Why she had been such a fool? She felt she was as bad as the people from his past and it made her heart aching.

She need to tell him now before it was too late. She was starting her sentence but he was faster.

"All these years, all these kidnapping. I did just for you." He whispered sweetly supporting him against the chair's armrest. "Miss Ritchi, I have always liked you, I still do. You're a wonderful person and the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I don't know did you ever notice but I always tried to impress you, during all these years." It was harder to breathe and Megamind felt how his heart was beating rapidly, the venom streaming in his veins. He checked the watch and noticed his time was running out.

"Miss Ritchi…" He slid from his chair on the floor in front of her and grabbed her left knee with his right hand. "Please, forgive me.. Kidnappings and wasting your time and messing your clothes.. Everything..I ever..did.."

Roxanne was shedding tears. _'This isn't happening, it won't happen. He likes me and I like him. This can't be true. Why I was so fool, never told to him.. And now he's dying..'_

Roxanne tried to struggle herself away from the bindings but there wasn't an effect in her actions. Now or never she should be holding him, tell how she feel for him.

"Megamind, please. Don't do this! There's an antidote, isn't it? We can cancel this, right? Please?"

Roxanne was pleading desperately. _'There must be an antidote'_

Megamind smiled sadly for her and shook his head. He felt how his pulse was slowing down.

"Have a good life with Metro Man, he deserves you. The bad guy.. doesn't get the girl." He said softly with his last ounce of strength and then he collapsed on the floor in front of her spasming a moment and then he went perfectly still.

A deathly silence filled the room until woman's scream broke it.

"METRO MAN! MINION!"


	4. Chapter 4

Metro Man burst through the ceiling shouting "Don't panic Roxy, justice has arrived!" He leaped behind her chair and started opening the bindings.

"No, don't help me! Help him!" Roxanne wriggled furiously and nodded towards the figure in front of her lying on the floor.

Metro Man looked confused and glanced at the motionless body. "Little buddy?" He asked confused and took a step closer.

"Wh.. What happened?"

"You have to take him to the hospital, now!" Roxanne was screaming, eyes full of tears.

Metro Man kneeled beside him body and raised him carefully in his arms. He was perfectly limp and his skin was pallid. "Is he..?" he asked quietly but was interrupted when the door slammed behind them.

"Sir!?" Minion was screaming with a high-pitched and terrified voice and hurried towards them. "What's going on?" He was totally shocked.

"Metro Man, you have to take him to the hospital NOW!" Roxanne was screaming again frustrated.

Metro Man left quickly carrying Megamind with him, heading toward the ceiling whence he had come and they disappeared.

"What happened? What's wrong with Sir?" Minion stared at Roxanne perplexed.

"He attempted a suicide.." She said shedding tears, her sentence barely a whisper.

"What?" Minion asked puzzled and shook his head. "No, no, no.. I have to go to him." He turned around and hurried towards the door.

"Minion!" Roxanne shouted. He turned to watch her.

"Can you open the bindings? I'm coming with you."

Minion went behind her and released her. "You want to come with me Miss Ritchi? Why?" He asked astonished.

"I just have to. Please, can we go now?" She pleaded looking at him sorrowfully. _'I have to see him. He can't be dead!'_ She thought desperately.

"Let's go then." Minion said and they headed through the door and went downstairs taking the invisible car. Normally Roxanne would have taken a look around her and examine her surrounding but now she was too scared and want to see Megamind as fast as possible. _'He can't be dead..'_

The drive was fast and quiet. Roxanne didn't care they were speeding and almost crashed couple times. _'He likes me.. He can't die.. Not before he knows I like him too..'_

Finally they arrived to the hospital and Roxanne practically got out of the car before it had stopped and ran to inside.

There was a lot of media in the lobby and they surrounded her immediately when they saw her, starting to bombard her with the questions.

" _Is it true he tried to kill himself? Is he dead? What happened? Did he hurt you? How do you feel now?"_

Roxanne tried to push through them not commenting. Soon she saw a familiar and annoying redhead approaching her.

"Roxy, is it true he attempted a suicide?" He asked excited. "I hope he won't survive, It would be so right for this blue bastard. He's such a fre.." He hadn't time to finish his sentence when he noticed he was lying on the floor holding his bleeding nose.

Roxanne was standing in front of him, her right hand fisted and feeling it was aching because of the punch. She was feeling such a pure rage she hadn't experienced before in her entire life. Hal's words was too much. How could he say something like this? He was an unbelievable piece of shit!

"What the hell are you doing Roxaroo?" He asked puzzled and got up still holding his nose. "Oh, I know. You're amazed 'cause he won't hurt you anymore. You just don't know how to handle your feelings. You will feel soon better Roxy, you will see him never again." He explained nonchalantly.

"Don't you tell me how should I feel!" She shouted to him in front of all the cameras and microphones and then she ran away, tears streaming down her face. She run along the hospital's corridors, didn't know where she was going, she just ran. She found the desolate aisle and sat down leaning against the wall, burying her face for knees and cried endlessly. _'He can't be dead.. I need to tell him how I feel.. He must survive..'_

"Hey?" Asked a soft voice beside her and she felt how someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned her weepy face slowly toward the voice.

There was Metro Man looking at her worriedly.

"How is he?" Roxanne asked seriously hoping Wayne wouldn't tell he was gone.

"They managed to resuscitate him." He told and Roxanne's heart flipped. _'He's alive..'_

"But.." he continued. "His brain was without an oxygen over five minutes. He may have severe brain injury because of that. He also needs a blood transfusion as soon as possible but they don't know his blood group so they have to take some test before. It's also possible his blood type is an unknown 'cause he's not a human. Without transfusion he won't survive." Wayne told regretfully.

Roxanne felt her hope was wiped away as soon as it had appeared. _'This can't be true, he must survive.. There must be some way..'_ Then she realized something.

"Wayne" She said and looked at him hopefully. "You're also from another planet. Do you think your blood type could be same as him? Could you save him?" She asked eyes filled with hope.

Metro Man looked at her sadly and shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry Roxanne" he sighed. "I'm invulnerable, my skin is impermeable. I won't help him although I'd like." He told apologizingly.

Roxanne heart was breaking down. _'No, this can't be true..'_

"Where is he?" Roxanne asked sadly.

"Come with me." He said and Roxanne followed him to the door which lead to stairway. Wayne pick her up and they flied many floors upward. Finally he put her down and they stepped on the quiet corridor and saw Minion was sitting in front of one room.

Roxanne hurried to him. "Is he..?" She asked and pointed the door beside him.

"Yes. They're doing some tests and commanded me to wait here." He said looking worried.

Roxanne and Metro Man sat next to him and started to wait. It took about ten minutes until they heard steps behind the one corner and men discussing.

"I can't believe this. I've been his doctor since he was in diapers. Why didn't these morons called me immediately when he had been taken here. It's their fault if he won't make it. I'm the only one who knows his anatomy best."

They saw three person appeared behind the corner. There was two men both about between 50-60 years old. Their hair was beginning to grey and they both were about same height. The other has grey mustache, blue eyes and he was wearing a dark suit. The man walking next to him has brown eyes and he was wearing round shaped eyeglasses. He also had dressed doctor's white coat and was carrying a cooler which seemed to contain several blood bags.

Behind them was walking a young, about 25- year old, slender and tall female nurse with long brown color hair tied in a ponytail.

They walked past them and disappeared in the room next to group of three.

"Who are those people?" Roxanne asked from Minion staring at the door of the room.

"The man with mustache is Warden and the doctor is Hans Crawford from the prison. He is Sir's personal physician, has been since he was an infant. He's not very polite but he is a good and a professional doctor. The girl is a new nurse of the prison, I don't remember her name." Minion explained relieved.

' _They had blood with them.. Wayne told Megamind needs a blood transfusion but the doctors of the hospital don't know his type..'_

"Was that blood in the cooler? Roxanne asked looking at Minion waiting for his answer.

"Yes. Sir has donated blood regularly, just in case. You never know if you will need it. And he surely needs it now." Minion told waving his metallic hand.

Roxanne felt relief to hear that. _'Of course Megamind was smart enough he would donate his own blood for himself, just in case. Now there was still time, he could still survive..'_

The door opened soon again and a group of doctors and nurses left the room muttering to each other. It seemed Dr. Crawford had shooed them away and taken the lead in the Megamind's ward.

They were waiting again and after one hour and a half which felt like an eternity the door opened and the three persons step out from the room.

Roxanne stood up promptly. "Can we go now?" she asked hurriedly and pointed the door.

Dr. Crawford watched her confused.

' _He thinks I'm crazy because I want to see my kidnapper'_ Roxanne was thinking

"Yes. You can go but he's.." The doctor started to tell but Roxanne didn't hear his last sentence. She had already rushed past them and opened the door to Megamind's room. The sight made her paralyzed.

The room was small and the lights were very bright. There was a hospital bed middle of the room where he was lying, eyes closed and several beeping machines around him. They had set cannulas in his both back of the hands, the other dropping blood and the other sodium chloride. There was a catheter bag hanging on the edge of the bed and he had an oxygen mask over his face. He was wearing a worn, light green hospital gown, his both arms lying on the blanket and in both of his forearms were taped gauze pads which told they had took blood tests from him. There was a desiccated trail of blood in his left arm which had born when he pumped the poison into his vein.

"Megamind.." Roxanne whispered and approached him carefully beside the bed.

His skin looked sweaty and pale. Roxanne glanced the machine which told his heart was beating weakly and the blood pressure was very low. She heard how he was breathing shallowly. He looked so fragile and vulnerable without his usual suit and cape. She couldn't help but she felt how the tears were rolling down her face again.

Cautiously she brought her fingers of the left hand on his cheek and stroked gently. His skin felt cold and moist. He didn't react to her touch.

"Megamind.." Roxanne whispered again shedding tears.

Also Minion and Metro Man had arrived around the bed. It seemed Minion was trying to hold his tears back and Metro Man looked like he was deeply sorry.

"When will he wake up?" Roxanne pondered quietly, still stroking Megamind's cheek, not letting her eyes from him.

"We don't know" Minion said seriously. "Dr. Crawford told he has fallen into a coma."

"Into a coma?" Roxanne blurted out in shock. _'Would he wake up any ever again? And if he would then when? Would it take days, weeks or years? This is bad, this is really bad..'_

She sighed heavily and turned her gaze towards Minion and Metro Man, not letting her fingers from his cheek.

"What can we do?" She asked looking at them pleadingly.

"I guess all we can do is just wait." Metro Man said blankly staring at Megamind who was lying on the bed and struggling to stay alive.

And so they started to wait again.

…

It had gone five days since the terrible episode in the Lair and Megamind was still at the hospital. He hadn't given any sign about waking up or wasn't reacting on the touch or speech.

On the third day Dr. Crawford had decided to experiment was he able to breathe without the oxygen mask.

Roxanne had been so tensed when she watched from beside the bed how the doctor set a pulse oximetry on his finger, removed the mask and studied the indication on the screen. Also Roxanne could see it and her heart sank when she saw the count was dropping rapidly. Dr. Crawford was intending to set the mask back on his face when abruptly the count stopped and started to rise gradually until there was reading 96 % on the screen.

Roxanne's eyes moistened with happy tears. _'He's breathing himself, he's breathing with his own lungs. Will he wake up soon?'_

But he wasn't and now it was the fifth day at the hospital.

Roxanne had been there all these days. She had refused to leave although Minion and Metro Man told they would take care of Megamind alternately. She know it was true and she could trust them but in her heart she was feeling her presence was the most important reason he was still struggling against the death. She was afraid if she would leave he would give up. She was afraid someone could come and hurt him if she wasn't there. He was so fragile and helpless.

' _He didn't let anything hurt me during those encounters, now it's my turn to take care nothing will hurt him.'_ Roxanne thought while she was cleaning his face with the hospital's washcloth. His skin wasn't pale anymore, there was even a hint of purple shade on his cheeks which Roxanne found very pleasant. She remembered how he always blushed deeply when he saw a part of her underwear during the kidnapping or if she said something sexual. The memory made Roxanne smile. She hadn't realized before how cute and shy he was.

She placed the washcloth aside and examined his face. There was a stubble and his goatee was a little overgrown. _'He needs a shave'_ Roxanne thought but she wasn't sure she could trim his goatee, it was his trademark, so she decided Minion could do it.

She stretched and felt how her muscles were aching. She had slept on the chair next to his bed all these nights or practically she had only snoozed. The hard chair didn't feel pleasant and she needed to beware not to fall on the floor. She felt so tired.

She was looking like a mess, she was sure about it. She had dressed same clothes five days, she hadn't taken shower or washed her face or brushed her teeth, she didn't remember when was the last time she ate a proper meal. She hadn't slept great. She had never before felt so miserable.

She had called to her boss four days ago and told she wasn't coming to work for a while. She didn't pay attention what the boss was saying, she didn't care was those days paid or unpaid. She didn't care would she get fired. All she know was that she need to be here, with him.

The ward's door opened and Minion stepped in. He was carrying two cups of coffee, a box of donuts, cd-player and some CDs.

Roxanne stared at him confused.

"Good morning, Miss Ritchi" he wished happily and set the items on the table next to his bed.

"Morning Minion, mmm.. what are you doing?" she asked baffled, looking at the items suspiciously.

"Oh, I read the familiar scents and sounds could help the coma patients wake up sooner so I brought something Sir likes to eat and drink as well as the music he likes to listen." Minion explained nonchalantly and put one of the CDs into player. Soon the room was filled with the sounds and rhythms by AC/DC.

Roxanne smiled a little bit. It was a good idea. Maybe it could work and he would wake up soon. She yawned and felt how her eyes were closing even though she tried to keep them open. Soon she was dozing, sitting on the chair, drifting off to sleep, feeling her muscles were relaxing but just then she almost dropped and was fully awake again staring at her surroundings little caught off guard.

Minion looked at her worried and slightly shook his head. "Miss Ritchi, you really should go home." he sighed not letting his gaze from her.

"I can't.." She whispered looking at unconscious Megamind lying next to her.

"Miss Ritchi, you've been here five days. You haven't eaten or slept properly, Miss Ritchi, that's not good for your health. You really should go home." He pleaded.

"But what if something happens? What if he wakes up or.." She couldn't say it aloud.

"I will call you." Minion told sincerely. "I'm sure Sir wouldn't like to see you like this." He motioned her appearance with his hand smiling knowingly.

Roxanne let out a deep sigh. He was right, she looked like a mess. Maybe she really should visit at home.

"Maybe you're right Minion." She said quietly and sadly still looking at Megamind.

"It will do good for you." Minion spoke softly. "I'm here taking care of him." He nodded towards Megamind. "I promise to call you immediately if something happens." He smiled to her.

Roxanne stood up and walked at the door. She glanced over her shoulder one last time before she left the room. _'I'll come back soon'_ she motioned silently with her mouth and shut the door behind her.

…

Roxanne opened her home door and stepped inside. It felt like an eternity she had been here before. Lazily she let the purse drop from her hand and kicked off her shoes. She headed into the bathroom taking off the blazer and the other clothes. She took a long and hot shower, washing her hair, body and face, relishing the fresh feeling. She really needed that. Only the shower made her feel like a reborn.

She dried herself and put on only a pair of black lacy underpants and a white tank top. Then she went to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and took a Thai chicken microwave meal out. She warmed up the portion and ate with gusto. She didn't remember when the food was last time tasted so good.

The full belly made her feel tired so she decided to go to sleep right after brushing her teeth.

She collapsed on the bed relishing the feel of soft mattress below her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep immediately.

She was dreaming.

She was walking along the hospital corridor which leads to his room. She opened the door and was shocked.

The bed was empty and the machines were gone. Roxanne gaped the sight before her until she turned around in panic and started to run along the corridor. She ran until she saw a nurse ahead her and shouted "Where is he! Where is Megamind!" She was totally upset.

The nurse turned to gaze at her and said blankly. "He's dead. They take him to the morgue cold storage while ago." Then she turned back continuing what she was doing like nothing had happened.

' _He's dead, no no.. It's not true.. It can't be.."_ She wouldn't accept it.

She turned around and was running again. She found a stairway and leaped quickly towards the downstairs. She didn't know but her instinct told he was there. Finally she found the door which leaded to morgue and threw it open. _'Where is he, where is he?'_ she wondered desperately but the noise behind one corner disturbed her.

She headed towards the noise and when she saw from where it was coming she screamed in horror.

There was Megamind lying on an autopsy table, his chest and stomach cut open and the pathologist separating his organs and weighing them.

"NO, NO, NO!" Roxanne cried in panic, ran to him and collapsed onto him, on his open body, pushing her face against his bare unbeaten heart and crying hysterically.

Desperately she tried to pull his skin together, tried to cover his open body. Her face, hands and clothes were on blood and all she could do was crying.

She wrapped his head in her arms and was holding possessively, pushing her forehead against his cold one, sobbing loudly.

Then she felt how two hands grabbed her and pulled her from him, starting to drag her away. She tried to struggle against them but for nothing, the grip was too firm.

"Megamind!" She cried desperately when the distance grew between them until she couldn't see him anymore.

The hands guided her to sit on the back seat of some car which drove her away.

The drive was long and bumpy. She cried all the way they were driving until the car stopped suddenly.

The hands grabbed her again and leaded inside of some white brick building. Roxanne saw a sign on a yard where was reading _Metro City's_ _Mental hospital._

There they dressed a straitjacket on her and tossed her in a padded room never letting her away. She was there till death. Her last memory Megamind's open body in front of her.

Roxanne snapped awake panting, cold sweat covering her. _'It was just a dream, it was just a dream..'_ she tried to calm herself down. She glanced an alarm clock on her nightstand, it was 2:42 am. She had slept over 12 hours.

Rapidly she got up and put on a dark jeans. She undressed the top, dressed a bra and put the tank top back on. She also dressed a lilac jacket, put on a white sneakers, picked up her keys and left the apartment.

She was running along the nightly streets heading to the hospital. She hastened her pace thinking she shouldn't have leave. She would never forgive herself if something had happened.

Finally she reached the hospital. She ran to the elevator and picked a right floor.

' _Please, let everything be alright, let everything be alright.'_ She begged quietly when she hurried to the door of Megamind's ward.

She opened the door carefully and let out a relieved sigh.

He was still there, alive, lying on the bed and the machines beeping around him, Minion sitting next to him on the chair and snoozing.

Minion awake when he heard the door opened.

"Miss Ritchi?" He asked surprised and glanced a clock. "It is 3:15 am, what are you doing here?" He yawned.

Roxanne hurried to sit on her own chair. "I.. I had a nightmare, I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to come here. Is everything alright?" She explained examining Megamind.

Minion had shaved him and trimmed the goatee. He looked good and peaceful. Roxanne smiled a little and took his hand in hers. She was so happy the horrible vision was only a dream.

"Yeah, Everything fine, I think the music and scents didn't work." He confessed also staring at Megamind. "I was sure it would work." He said sadly flapping his fins.

"Maybe he needs just some time." Roxanne tried to cheer him up but didn't sound very convincing.

"Miss Ritchi." Minion sighed. "Have you think about if he won't wake up? I mean it can take years and.. You can't be here forever. You have a job and family et cetera. I think you should get ready for let go.. I mean life goes on.. You should go on.."

Roxanne didn't know what to say she was totally taken aback. This was his best friend telling something like this but when she think about it she made a conclusion Minion was a man and men was always thinking with common sense.

Minion stood up and Roxanne turned her gaze on him.

"Will you be fine if I go run some errands? I should feed the alligators among other things."

Roxanne nodded. "Yes, I'll be here." She said quietly and turned her gaze back to Megamind still holding his hand.

Minion walked to the door but before he left he turned around and said: "Miss Ritchi, think about what I said" and then he was gone.

Roxanne sighed and let go his hand.

Maybe Minion was right, maybe she should think about what if he wouldn't wake up? It really could take years. She had read about coma patients who had woken up after ten years or more. His brain had also been without an oxygen during several minutes. What if he would have a brain injury because of that? How bad could it be? Could he remember her or Minion or Metro Man if he would wake up? What if he wouldn't? What if he wasn't able to talk or walk? What if he wouldn't understand what was happening around him? What if.. What if he was a brain-dead?

The thought made Roxanne weeping. She shoved her face in her hands and sobbed quietly. _'Why I didn't tell to him when I had a chance? What If he won't wake up? What if he does and won't remember me.. This is my fault.. If I had told to him times ago we wouldn't be here right now..'_

She didn't notice the figure next to her was moving his fingers.

"Is.. is this an evil heaven?" Asked a dry and faint voice beside her. Roxanne froze and turned her head cautiously at him.

His eyes were half lidded and he was observing his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked wearily.

Roxanne stood up and leaned against the edge of the bed.

"Megamind?" She whispered and placed her hand on his cheek.

Slowly he turned his gaze at her. "Miss Ritchi? What is this place?" He asked softly staring at her.

Roxanne's heart skipped a beat. _'He's awake, he remembers me!'_

"We're at the hospital" She said gently and stroked his cheek.

He pushed his cheek against her palm relishing her touch and closed his eyes. "At the hospital" he whispered.

"Yes. Everything will work out." Her eyes filled with happy tears. "You will recover. I promise."

"Miss Ritchi, why are you here?" He asked weakly, eyes still closed.

"Megamind, in the Lair you told you have always liked me and still do.. I.. I have to tell you something.. The feeling is mutual.. I like you too.. I was afraid I couldn't tell to you but.. I like you Megamind.. I like you a lot.." She confessed sincerely with all her heart.

She wasn't sure had he heard her last sentence because his breathing had deepened and he didn't answer. Soon Roxanne noticed he had fallen asleep.

Roxanne smiled. "Sleep tight Megamind." She spoke softly still stroking his cheek. "You need to rest. Everything will work out. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I love you." She whispered listening his soft, deep and peaceful breath.

Roxanne found just then it was the most beautiful sound in the whole world.


	5. Chapter 5

Roxanne awakened feeling something cold against her cheek. She straightened herself and found she was leaning against the metal edge of the hospital bed. She glanced toward the figure sleeping peacefully on the bed and felt how the smile creeped onto her face.

' _He woke up last night, he remembered me and it seemed he's fine. Please let him be fine..'_ Roxanne thought quietly still smiling and placed her fingers carefully stroking his cheek. His skin felt warm and smooth, not cold and moist like she was used to during these days. He was healing pretty well.

Roxanne yawned, she really needs a caffeine. She stared at sleeping Megamind and pondered could she leave him alone for a while. She would only get a one cup of coffee. But what if he would wake up meantime she was gone. Roxanne didn't want that, it could be too scary for him to find out he was in the hospital if he wouldn't remember what Roxanne told last night.

Her pondering was interrupted when the door opened.

"Hey" said a masculine voice. Wayne approached the bed and sit on the chair beside it. He hadn't visited for days. "How is he?"

"He woke up last night." Roxanne said beaming at Wayne.

"He did?" Wayne asked baffled glancing first at Megamind and then Roxanne. "You're not kidding, right?"

"Do you really think I'm joking?" Roxanne asked unbelievingly. She had been here all these days and Wayne supposed she was joking. _'This man can be such a bonehead sometimes..'_

But now she was too tired to care about his stupid words before she would get her morning coffee maybe then she would have some witty banter with him.

"Do you mind if I go to get some coffee? I'll be right back." She asked and stood up.

"Take your time, I stay here." he said waving his hand.

"Thanks Wayne" she smiled. "Would you like something?" she asked from the door.

"I'm fine, thanks." He answered not leaving his eyes from Megamind.

Roxanne left the room and so they were alone, two men with a long history, the other good and the other bad, the hero and the villain.

Wayne examined Megamind's face. He had known those face since their childhood, from the days they were infants. He had seen how they were changed, the round features changed to sharp one, smooth chin replaced with stylish black goatee, head so perfectly round shaped, skin color fascinating blue, no wrinkles on the corner of the eyes, skin looking so smooth and vivid.

' _How would it feel like to..'_

Just then he opened his eyes weakly looking at the man staring at him. His eyes opened totally when he recognized the figure.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed now fully awake, pushing himself on a half sitting position.

"What.. the.. hell.. are.. you.. doing.. in.. my.. room.." he hissed through his teeth again.

Metro Man stood up and took a step further holding his hands in front of him reassuringly.

"Easy little buddy, everything's fine." he flashed a toothy grin for him.

"Don't call me that" he said darkly leering at him. "Come to kill me now when I'm defenseless? Go ahead, you've always want to do it..' he hissed quietly glaring at the man with super powers.

"Wh..what?" Metro Man was totally confused. "What do you mean.. I.. I saved you.. I brought you here.. I.."

"And that was your idea?" he asked coldly. "I don't think so.."

"Does it matter whose idea it was.. You..you're safe now.. You're fine.. Everything's fine.." Wayne stammered. He couldn't understand why Megamind was reacting like this.

"Really Metro Mahn.. Is everything fine? You think it is fine to tell someone he shouldn't exist?" he stated bitterly. "Or do you remember when you told me I should kill myself, that it would be a great favor to the whole world. Do you remember you said my life isn't worth living.. I don't deserve to live.. My birth was a big mistake.. Do you remember?"

"What the..?" Asked a shocked voice from the door which followed a voice of cardboard coffee cup dropping on the floor its hot content splattering around. "He did what?" Roxanne asked again approaching slowly two men arguing.

"I..I.." Wayne started to explain but instantly he was gone.

' _That bastard used a super speed.. He must be sure we're not done yet..'_ Roxanne thought furiously and sit down on her chair feeling still upset.

"Is it true?" She asked quietly looking at Megamind seriously. "Did he really say something like that?"

"Does it matter?" Megamind stated blankly not looking at her.

"Yes it does because it's wrong."

"Maybe he was right.. Maybe I don't deserve to live.." He muttered still avoiding eye contact with her.

"Don't say that" she said sadly and placed her hand on his back of the hand. "Megamind, in the Lair you told you like me.." She tried to change the subject and smiled to him.

He pulled his hand away from her touch and.. _'Was he crying..?'_ Roxanne had never before seen him crying.

"Don't remind me of that.." He said quietly. "I know my plan backfired.. Like always.. I.." He dragged the blanket over him hiding from her. "I'm so pathetic I can't even kill myself.." He was sobbing. "Why do I have to live?"

Roxanne was baffled. _'Why is he reacting like that?'_

"Megamind" She said softly and tried to pull the blanket away but he didn't let her. "Megamind I.."

"Please miss Ritchi, go away.." he was begging and still sobbing.

"But Megamind, I.."

"Go away!" He said underneath the blanket.

"But Megamind.."

"JUST GO!" he was shouting.

Roxanne was shocked again. He had never before yelled to her. She couldn't help but the tears were filling her eyes when she walked across the room till the door and glanced behind her. He was still underneath the blanket, sniffing and weeping. Roxanne's heart was breaking down, she couldn't understand why he was acting like this. Quietly she left the room, maybe he needs just some time alone.

Megamind had curled up into a ball under the blanket, holding his knees against his chest, tears streaming down his face.

Once again his magnificent plan was failed, he was still alive and he.. Oh God, he told to Roxanne his deepest and the most painful secrets and memories. He told he likes her, had always tried to impress her. He told she is the most beautiful woman in the whole world. His heart was aching.

' _The first think she wanted to do was to come here and tell the feeling isn't mutual, that she don't like me, never have never will. She wanted to tell she would never be with me though I was the last man on earth.. What else could have it been? She said "Megamind, in the Lair you told you like me.." I don't want to know how that sentence would end.. It would be something like "..but I don't like you, look at you. You're a blue, big headed alien freak from another universe and look at me, I'm a beautiful human, my head isn't big, my skin color is normal, I don't have weird pointed ears like you do. So, do you really think that I would ever be with you?'_

The thought made him cry even more. It was true, he was an alien and his skin was blue. He and Roxanne wouldn't ever match. They were too different. And from now on everything would be so awkward between them. He couldn't kidnap her anymore, the last kidnapping was totally disaster. He should follow from the shadows how Metro Man would propose to her, they would get married, move together and have.. have children.. He would be alone for the rest of his life. Nobody wants an alien boyfriend, nobody wants a freak.

' _Why didn't they let me die..'_

He heard how the door opened to his room again.

"I said go away" He said harshly wiping away his tears.

"Are you awake?" Asked an astonished man voice.

Megamind moved the blanket away to see who was there and found it was his personal physician looking at him.

"Dr. Crawford?"

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he said sarcastically. "When did you wake up?" he asked and come to check his eyes with the penlight.

"Last night" he said absently.

"Last night? What's wrong with this hospital? People in here aren't keeping me up to date, such an amateurs." he muttered quietly. "Had a fight with your girlfriend?" He asked and moved to consider his blood pressure values on the screen.

"She's not my girlfriend" Megamind stated blankly feeling a sting in his heart. _'She will never be my girlfriend..'_

"Are you sure?" Dr. Crawford questioned. "She's been here all these days, refused to leave. I've never seen someone spending so many days not sleeping or eating well. It seems you're very important to her."

' _She did? All these days?'_

"How long actually have I been here?" Megamind asked hastily.

"It's sixth day now." Dr. Crawford told finishing the blood transfusion. "By the way you have a date with the needle next time we meet in the prison." He showed the empty blood bag for him.

"Sixth?" He was talking to himself. "She has been here all these days." There was a feeling of hope in his chest. _'Does she.. does she care about me after all? Does she likes me?'_

Then he remembered how he had yelled to her, asked her to go away. Maybe she had come to second thoughts. Did he ruin everything again?

"Sir!" screamed someone enthusiastically from the door.

"Minion!" Megamind cried out. It felt so good to see his best friend.

Minion run to him and lift him from the bed to embrace him. "Sir, you're awake!" he squealed, squeezing him against his gorilla body's chest.

"It's nice to see you too Minion but.. I.. I can't breathe.." he managed to say Minion's metallic arms crushing him.

"Oh, sorry Sir" He said apologetically and set Megamind back to bed. "You're awake!" He cried again swimming around in his glass dome filled with water.

Megamind smiled a little for his lifelong friend's joy but secretly he hoped the visitor would have been Roxanne.

"So Mr. Mind, it seems you're healing pretty well but I still have to do some tests later today." Dr. Crawford said checking his papers. "I'll get back to you later." He was leaving when Megamind called out.

"Dr.. When will you take off.. that..?" He pointed the catheter look of pure disgust on his face.

"Since you're able to walk." he stated and left still examining his papers.

"There's nothing wrong with my legs!" Megamind shouted after him but Dr. Crawford was already gone.

He pushed his head against the pillow and let out a deep sigh staring at the ceiling.

"Where's Miss Ritchi?" Minion asked, it seemed he had just realized she wasn't in the room.

"I.. I asked her to go away.." Megamind said feeling again a sting in his heart and closed his eyes. _'He had ruined everything..'_

"You.. What.. Why?" Minion was totally perplexed.

"Because I.. She.. Is it true she was here? All these days? Never leaving?"

Minion smiled and nodded warmly. "Yes Sir. We told several times she should go home to eat and sleep but she refused every time. She even called to her boss she won't come to work. She wore same clothes five days until I managed to coax her to go home yesterday, she was so tired. But she came back last night, the clock was 3:15 am and it seemed she had run all the way here. She's been very dedicated."

"Really, she did?" Megamind asked his eyes wide and the voice full of unbelief. "But..Why?"

"I don't know. She just told she has something very important she needs to tell you. She was so afraid you wouldn't wake up anymore. I've never before seen someone crying like she did."

"Did.. did she cry for me?" He was totally bewildered, no one had ever cried because of him.

"Yes Sir. But why did you ask her to go away? And why.. why?" He motioned him. "Why did you attempt a suicide Sir?" He asked quietly, eyes full of hurt and sorrow. "Why?" He whispered.

"Minion" he sighed. "I'm not ready to talk about it yet.. I.. I want to go home." He confessed looking his friend deep into his eyes. "I want to go home.." He whispered pleadingly wrapping his arms around the glass dome and pushing his forehead against the cold glass. "Please Minion, take me home.."

"But Sir.." He started but Megamind interrupted him.

"Minion code: Take me home now!"

Megamind hates the hospitals, he hates the beeping machines around him, he hates the bright lights and the smell of disinfectant. He couldn't stand a sterile, cold and white walls, he couldn't stand the worn gowns and the equipment they used. The catheter makes him feel embarrassed and defiled. The cannulas are pressing the veins in his hands and hurting him. He's afraid someone could come and decide to cut him open because he's an alien. The hospitals always makes him feel insecure. He hates hospitals. He has a fear of the hospitals. He wants to get out of here.

"Minion, please?" He was pleading again eyes filled with tears.

Minion released him from the disturbing equipment and lift him into his arms and so they disappeared from the hospital so no one could see them.

…

Roxanne was driving furiously. She was feeling both rage and sorrow. Rage because of Wayne and sorrow because of Megamind. She couldn't believe Wayne, her good friend, had said something so horrible to Megamind, asked him to kill himself, said his birth was a mistake.

She pushed the gas pedal driving even faster. She was going to grill him, making clear what he did was totally wrong, make him apologize.

She turned on a sandy road and stopped before an old, red, ramshackle and wooden building. She stepped out of the car and headed inside of the building. There she opened the door which leads to a secret corridor and walked along it until she came to the heavy metal door and knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again, louder this time.

"Wayne, open the door. I know you're there." She said loudly and harshly.

She heard a creak and then the door in front of her opened carefully the man behind it looking at her shamefully.

"We need to talk." Roxanne stated coldly and stepped inside.

She sat down on the white couch and motioned Wayne to sit next to her. He obeyed, avoiding an eye contact with her.

"So. What do you want to talk about?" Wayne asked sounding uneasy.

"Don't play stupid Wayne, you know what I want to talk about." She said harshly her eyes piercing him.

"You.. you want to talk about him, right?" Wayne blurted out rubbing his neck.

"Yes. Why.. why did you say something so terrible to him?" Roxanne asked not leaving her eyes from him.

"We were kids. I didn't mean it. It was a joke." He stated shrugging.

"I'm not buying that Wayne besides you weren't kids at high school anymore." Roxanne told seriously.

"We were joking. Everyone was doing it, telling to friend "I hope you doesn't exist". It was a joke." Wayne was waving his hands. "You know what I mean."

"Did anyone ever said that to you, hoped you wouldn't exist?" Roxanne snapped furrowing her brow.

"No, but.."

"Me either" She interrupted him. "And how do you explain kicking and pushing?"

"Hey, those corridors of schools can be very stuffed sometimes, you can't avoid pushing."

"What's wrong with you Wayne? Your actions can be one reason he almost died. Why are you minimizing things!?" She leapt from the couch to stand in front of him. "What's wrong with you!?" she shouted.

Wayne let out a deep sigh and thrust his face in his hands. "I like him.." he muttered quietly.

"Wh..What?" Roxanne was totally caught off guard.

"I like him." He said again and lifted his head making an eye contact with her.

"What.. What do you mean you like him?" Roxanne was puzzled. She really didn't expect their conversation would change so radically.

"I like him Roxy. I mean, I like guys. I'm gay." He confessed still staring at her, pondering what she was thinking about.

Roxanne didn't know what to think. She couldn't believe this. She wouldn't have ever guess Wayne was gay. But when she started to consider a new information she found out it make sense. Wayne doesn't have a girlfriend, he wasn't even dating anyone. He had asked Roxanne to pretend she was his girlfriend so the other women could leave him alone. He take care of he was looking good. Everything make sense now.

Then Roxanne felt suddenly a sting of jealousy. ' _He likes Megamind.'_

"Are you ok Roxy?" Wayne asked looking worried.

"I.. yeah. I just.. oh, woh. I didn't expect that." She sighed and sit down again.

They sit in the silence a while until Roxanne's question break it. "I don't understand. If you like he then why you said you hope he wouldn't exist."

Wayne sighed again. "I don't know. I just.. I've always found him intriguing and when I realized I like him in the romantic way I was afraid and shocked. You know all my friends had a girlfriend then or they were only talking about girls but I.. I've never found girls very fascinating and.. And I supposed it was wrong.. There was something wrong with me.. And I guessed it was his fault.. Without him I could be a normal guy who likes girls etc.. I sincerely believed without him everything would be fine.. That's the reason why I did and said what I did.."

Roxanne placed her hand on his shoulder. "I understand Wayne but what you did was totally wrong. He just wanted make new friends. He almost died.."

"I know Roxy. I've been so worried all these days.. I regret everything I did to him.." It seemed he was holding tears, not letting himself cry in front of her.

"You should apologize to him." Roxanne said supportively patting his shoulder.

"I know but.. He hates me.. You saw his reaction at the hospital.. He will never forgive me." He said shaking his head.

"Wayne, you have to apologize. He won't forgive before that."

"I know.. I will.. When I'm ready." Wayne promised.

"Does he know how do you feel..?" Roxanne asked tentatively.

"Oh no. I'm a hero Roxanne. Heroes can't be gay. What would people think about me? I can even see the headlines. He will never know. Please don't tell anyone." Wayne pleaded looking at her in the eyes. "Please?"

"I think people are more liberal these days." Roxanne smiled to him.

"I don't know Roxy. I guess it's better no one knows.."

"You're going to stay in the closet? How about your happiness? Will you be alone all your life just because you're a hero." She questioned.

"I think so.." Wayne sighed sadly staring at the floor.

Roxanne really couldn't understand people who were caring more about the others opinions than their own. She looked at his friend her rage towards him gone and wondered could she change his mind. But now wasn't the right time. She needs to settle things first with Megamind. It was time to tell how she was feeling maybe he had calmed down and was ready to discuss with her.

"I should go. Can we talk about this later?" Roxanne stand up and take a step closer the door.

"Yeah, sure." Wayne muttered not leaving his gaze from the floor.

Roxanne was stepping into the corridor when Wayne called after her.

"Roxanne.. Do you think.. Does he like guys too?" He asked hopefully.

Roxanne was quiet a while until she said "No Wayne. I think he's straight. I'm sure about it." She apologized.

Wayne sighed. "I knew it. All the best men are always straight or taken."

His attitude was hurting her but she would deal with him later. "See you later Wayne." She called out and left him alone.

She got in the car and headed to the hospital. Things were become so awkward but at least Wayne promised he would apologize. Now she must see Megamind and finally reveal her true feelings toward him.

…

Roxanne walked along the corridor and opened the door which had become very familiar to her during these days. She stepped inside and froze.

The bed was empty and remade, the machines were gone.

She remembered the horrible nightmare she had last night and felt how she was starting to panic. She left the room and hastened along the aisle, trying to find someone to ask where Megamind was. It didn't take too long until she saw a familiar doctor talking with the nurse of the prison.

"Dr. Crawford?" Roxanne asked hastily. "Where is he?"

Doctor motioned the nurse could go and then he turned towards Roxanne.

"Miss Ritchi." He smiled dryly. "It seems our blue boy decided to send him home by himself. I really should have make some tests to him before that but I think I'll do them afterwards when he returns to prison. Have a nice day." He stated and walked away not waiting did she have something to ask.

Roxanne looked after him puzzled.

He had left.. She hadn't told how she was feeling.. How important he was to her.. When would she see him again..?

' _How I wish I know where he lives..'_

Then she remembered something. She wasn't wearing a blindfold when they drove to the hospital with Minion. Maybe she could find him, at least she would try.

…

Megamind was sitting on his couch and sighing.

Everything was gone wrong. The plan, misunderstanding with Roxanne, everything.

He didn't know what to do. He had exposed the most painful memories of his life, he had revealed his deepest feelings towards her and he.. oh god, he had cried in front of her. She would never take him seriously as a super villain because of that. And then he had yelled to her, ask her to go away 'cause he was sure she was telling about she didn't like him, never would. And then Dr. Crawford and Minion told she had been there all these days and nights beside him, refusing to leave. He had ruined everything. He was sure she had come to second thoughts. She would never like him...

He thrusted his head in his hands and shook it. _'I've ruined everything..'_

"Sir?" Asked a voice from somewhere behind him.

"Not now Minion." He said sadly, not turning his head. "I want to be alone."

"But Sir, you have a visitor." Minion said again a hint of smug in his voice.

"Visitor?" Megamind asked quietly raising his head from his hands and turned his gaze cautiously.

"Miss Ritchi?" he asked surprised. He couldn't believe it was her but there she was smiling warmly for him. "How..?"

"I leave you two alone." Minion smirked knowingly and left the room.

"Can I sit down?" Roxanne asked still smiling and took a step closer the couch when it seemed all he could do was only gaping at her.

"Sure.. Of course.. Please." He motioned hurriedly her to sit down beside him. "How.. how did you find me?" He asked sounding still totally surprised.

"I saw the way when we took to the hospital with Minion." She smiled sitting close to him. "Don't worry I won't reveal your hideout." She continued when saw a hint of worry on his face.

"Miss Ritchi. What are you doing here?" He asked uneasy her body so close to his.

"I was so worried about you." she said and took his hands in hers. He wasn't wearing his gloves right now which made Roxanne happy. She was used to touch his bare skin during these days and find it very pleasant. She hope the feeling was mutual.

Megamind stared at their hands, blue skin against peach one. _'She's touching my bare skin..'_ Carefully he lift his gaze to her eyes. She was beaming.

"Megamind. I was so afraid I would lose you.. I haven't never told before but you.. You're very important to me.. It can sounds crazy but so many times you've made my day, just seeing you, bantering with you.. You know?" She was opening her heart to him, let him know how she was feeling. "When you told me you like me, my heart was fluttering and stomach filled with butterflies 'cause.. I like you too.. very much." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Megamind was totally confused. He didn't know what to think or do. Clumsily he wrapped his arms around her. _'She likes me.. She told she likes me..'_ His heart was beating rapidly. The girl of his dreams just told she likes him.

"I want to learn to know you, I want to be your friend, I.. Maybe I want to be more.." Roxanne was whispering in his ear.

Megamind froze and retreated so he could make an eye contact with her looking at her questioningly. "What do you mean you want to be.. more?" He whispered waiting impatiently her answer.

Roxanne smiled knowingly. "Well, I mean maybe we could have some dates and see if we want to start dating.. You know?" She was smirking.

"You.. you'd like to go on a date with me?" He was gaping at her unbelievingly.

"I'd love to" she whispered. "I really want to learn to know you Megamind. Speaking of that I bring something." She bent to pick something from her purse and lift some kind of box on the table in front of the couch.

"What's that?" Megamind asked staring suspiciously at the box.

"Well. You told you assume friends play Scrabble together so would you like to play with me?" Roxanne smirked showing the box for him.

"You want to play with me?" He was astonished. No one had ever wanted to play with him.

"Yes" Roxanne said warmly. "But the rules are different this time."

"What do you mean?" Megamind couldn't understand how it was possible to change the rules of the game.

"This time you have to form words which are telling about you and the things you like or prefer. Like your favorite foods, bands, colors etc. But you can also form words about things you don't like. I have the same rules. Understood?"

Megamind nodded and so they started to play. Roxanne was astonished how he was able to form words she didn't even know. He knows lots of synonyms and abbreviations of the words and always when Roxanne was doubting exist of some word he could prove the word was real with a dictionary.

His enthusiasm made Roxanne smile. She like the way how his expression change when he was thinking furiously and when he figured a new word. He really likes to play with her. He really likes to play overall. But the best thing was she had learned to know him better during one night. She had learned so many new things about him. She also wished he had learned to know her better though she wasn't as skilled as he was with the game.

During the game she had also thought the latest events. She was convinced Megamind's suicide attempt was only a cry for help. He could have do it without her, without The Last Grand Kidnapping if he really wanted to die, but no. He was hoping someone could save him, give a one last chance to show someone cared about him and Roxanne swallowed the bait, saved him and finally revealed her true feeling towards him. And there they were, playing and chatting together, smiling to each other, learning new things about each other.

Finally the game come to an end and Megamind of course won with a super high credit score.

They sat a while on the couch until Roxanne stated it was late and she should go home. Megamind promised to take her there.

First time Roxanne was driving with him fully conscious and eyes not covered with the blindfold. The drive was quiet both of them lost in their thoughts.

Megamind's heart was beating rapidly. _'She likes me.. She wants to go on a date with me.. She.. She maybe wants to be my girlfriend.. My girlfriend..'_ He was sure he was wearing a silly grin on his face right now.

Finally they pulled up in front of Roxanne's apartment.

"Here we are." He said softly and turned his gaze on her.

Roxanne smiled looking at him tenderly. "I had a nice evening."

"Yeah. Me too." he said not letting his gaze from her.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow evening?" She asked bashfully.

"No. How come?" He said feeling his heart was beating even faster waiting for her answer.

"Well. I was thinking would you like to come to my place for dinner?" She smiled sweetly.

Megamind felt he was getting butterflies in his stomach. _'She wants to dine with me..'_

"Sure." He said gently his grin getting wider. He couldn't believe he would have the very first date on the next evening with her.

"Well, see you at 7 pm tomorrow." Roxanne said happily and opened the door of the car. "Good night Megamind."

"Good night Miss Ritchi." Megamind sighed dreamily when she left the car.

He made a fist pump and gassed away.

For the first time in his life he was feeling everything was working out. He was alive and he was starting to date with the girl of his dreams. For the first time in his life he was sincerely happy his plan had backfired.

He felt the dreams would finally come true.

 _ **The end**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please let a review and let me know what you're thinking!**_


End file.
